firefandomcom-20200223-history
Waterbury Fire Department (Connecticut)
Department Profile The Waterbury Fire Department (WFD) is the fifth largest fire department in the U.S. state of Connecticut. It is comprised of the following units: * 9 Firehouses * 8 Engine Companies * 3 Truck Companies * 1 Rescue Company * 1 Battalion * 1 Deputy (Tour Commander) 'Apparatus Roster' All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. 1st Battalion Engine 4''' - 823 Baldwin Street (South Side / Washington Hill) Built 1907 :'Engine 4 '- 2019 Spartan Metro Star / Gowans-Knight (1500/500) :'''Utility Unit 4 - 2007 Ford F-550 :Engine 16 (Spare) - 2000 Seagrave (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 4) Engine 6 - 431 Willow Street (Overlook) Built 1905 :Engine 6 - 2013 Spartan Metro Star / Gowans-Knight (1500/500) Engine 8 - 197 Bunker Hill Avenue (Bunker Hill) Built 1919 :Engine 8 - 2014 Spartan Metro Star / Gowans-Knight (1500/500) :Engine 18 (Spare) - 1997 Seagrave (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 8) Truck 1 / Deputy Chief / Fire Headquarters - 26 Field Street (Downtown) :Truck 1 - 2008 Seagrave Marauder II Force (100' rear-mount aerial) :Car 1 (Chief of Department) - 2010 Chevrolet Tahoe :Car 2 (Assistant Chief) - 2007 Chevrolet Tahoe :Car 4 (Deputy Chief) - 2007 Chevrolet Tahoe :Car 5 (Deputy Chief) - 2017 Chevrolet Silverado pickup :Car 6 (Staff Car) - 2007 Chevrolet Malibu :Car 7 (Staff Car) - 2009 Chevrolet Malibu :Car 8 (Staff Car) - 2008 Ford Crown Victoria :Car 9 (Staff Car) - 2007 Chevrolet Tahoe :Foam Trailer - 2003 Stanley Engine 11 - 740 Highland Avenue (Town Plot) :Engine 11 - 2010 Spartan Gladiator / Gowans-Knight (1500/500) Bureau of Fire Prevention - 185 South Main Street (Downtown) :Fire Marshal - 2006 Ford Crown Victoria :Deputy Fire Marshal - 2003 Ford Crown Victoria :Fire Inspector - 2006 Ford Taurus :Fire Inspector - 2007 Chevrolet Malibu :Fire Inspector - 2006 Ford Taurus :Fire Inspector - 2003 Ford Crown Victoria :Fire Inspector - 2005 Ford Crown Victoria :Fire Inspector - 2003 Ford Crown Victoria Bureau of Automotive Maintenance and Service (BAMS) - 51 East Aurora Street (Waterville) :BAMS Battalion Chief - 2008 Ford Crown Victoria :Maintenance Unit 1 - 2003 Ford F-350 :Maintenance Unit 2 - 1995 Ford F-250 (Ex-Utility Unit 4) :Maintenance Unit 3 - 2007 Chevrolet 4500 utility truck :Engine 15 (Spare) - 1997 Seagrave (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 5) :Truck 4 (Spare) - 2004 Seagrave Concorde (-/-/100' rear-mount aerial) (Ex-Baltimore City Fire Department) :Battalion 3 (Spare) - 2006 Chevrolet Tahoe (Ex-Battalion 2) 2nd Battalion Engine 1 / Truck 2 / Rescue 9 - 1979 North Main Street (North Side / Lakewood) :Engine 1 - 2007 Pierce Arrow XT (2000/500) :Truck 2 - 2005 American LaFrance / LTI (?/?/93' mid-mount platform) :Rescue 9 - 2010 Spartan Gladiator / Gowans-Knight heavy rescue :Haz-Mat. Unit 9 - 2000 Freightliner :Haz-Mat. Support Unit 9 - 2005 Freightliner / Pierce Contender :Collapse Unit 9 - 1986 Ford stake bed truck :Decon. Trailer - 2002 State decon trailer :Haz-Mat. Trailer 1 - 2006 TN Trailers :Haz-Mat. Trailer 2 - 2013 American Haulers trailer Engine 2 / Truck 3 / Battalion 2 - 519 East Main Street (East End) Built 1922 :Engine 2 - 2007 Pierce Arrow XT (2000/500) :Truck 3 - 2008 Seagrave Marauder II Force (100' rear-mount aerial) :Car 3 (Battalion 2) - 2009 Chevrolet Tahoe (Ex-Car 5) Engine 5 - 1956 East Main Street (East End) :Engine 5 - 2000 Seagrave (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 10) Engine 7 - 315 Walnut Street (Long Hill / North End) Built 1919 :Engine 7 - 2003 Seagrave (1500/500) :Fire Investigation Unit - 1996 Dodge Ram van Unknown Assignment :2009 Pierce Velocity (2000/750) (Ex-Greenwich, CT Fire Department) Retired Apparatus :1999 Seagrave aerial (-/-/100' rear-mount) (Ex-Truck 1) (Destroyed in accident on 5/19/2007 resulting in LODD) :1997 Seagrave / PL Custom heavy rescue (Ex-Rescue 9) :1995 Seagrave (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 16, Engine 7) :1990 E-One aerial (-/-/110' rear-mount) (Ex-Truck 6, Truck 3) :1990 Simon-Duplex / LTI (-/-/100' rear-mount) (Ex-Truck 5, Truck 2) :1989 American LaFrance pumper (2000/500) (Ex-Engine 22, Engine 2) :1989 American LaFrance pumper (2000/500) (Ex-Engine 11) :1989 American LaFrance aerial (-/-/100' mid-mount) (Ex-Truck 4, Truck 2, Truck 1) :1989 E-One pumper (1500/500/50' TeleSqurt) (Ex-Engine 1) :1989 E-One pumper (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 16, Engine 6) :1988 American LaFrance pumper (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 12, Engine 10) (Destroyed in accident on 5/19/2007 resulting in LODD) :1984 Hahn / FMC pumper (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 3) :1980 American LaFrance heavy rescue (Ex-Rescue 9, ex-Hartford, CT Fire Department Tactical Unit 1) :1975 American LaFrance Century pumper (1250/1800) (Sold to Middlebury Fire Department (Connecticut)) :1974 American LaFrance aerial (-/-/100' mid-mount) (Ex-Truck 4, Truck 3) External Links *Waterbury Fire Department *Waterbury Firefighters Association (IAFF Local 1339) Category:New Haven County Category:Connecticut departments operating American LaFrance apparatus Category:Connecticut departments operating Gowans-Knight apparatus Category:Connecticut departments operating Seagrave apparatus Category:Connecticut departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Connecticut departments operating LTI apparatus Category:Former operators of Simon-Duplex apparatus Category:Former operators of E-One apparatus Category:Former operators of FMC / Bean apparatus Category:Former operators of Hahn apparatus